The Kingdom of Pallasia (England and Scotland)
1653- Surviving Stuart family members and other loyalist elements in the new world call for a cessation of hostilities, and dominion over the British New World. An agreement is reached with the Lord Protector to allow British New World territories to decide whether they shall remain with the King or become a part of the new Commonwealth. Most mainland territories side with the king, save for those in New England. -1659- Abolition of slavery within the Kingdom. -1680-Reorganization of the state into the Kingdom of Pallasia. -1720-A population boom in the Northern territories do to emigration from European nations and subsequent prosperity sets the foundation for Southron discontent and dislike of the North. -1743-1750-The sovereignty conflicts begin in Pallasia. The root cause of the conflicts was the complete control of the government by the aristocracy, leading to many to wish for a freer form of government such as their commonwealth brethren had. The conclusion of these conflicts leads to the formation of several senatorial districts, each ruled by coalitions of noble families, with local town governments ruled by elected assemblies of the lower classes. -1756-King Richard V is forced to sign the Grand Charter, limiting his role in government to that of a figurehead and placing much more power in the hands of the aristocracy. -1800-Pallasia remains officially neutral through the Napoleonic wars, however, several volunteer legions funded by the aristocracy are sent to various coalition powers to aid in the fight against the French. -1846-The first large railroad is completed in Pallasia from Maryton to New Kingston, leading to urban development between those cities, and competition between settlements to be included in future spurs of the rail lines. -1853-The Industrial Revolution begins in earnest in Northern Pallasia. This is seen as one of the final societal schisms between the North and South before the Southron Revolution. -1861-Beginning of the Pallasian civil war, also known as the Southron Revolution. -1864-The end of the Pallasian civil war, with the loss of territories held by Southron rebels in terms of the treaty. -1864-Though too late to be used in the war, the Pallasian government purchases the design for a “Repeating Rifle” (Gatling Gun), in hopes for a short term equalizer for losses to the army during the war. -1865-The General Investigation on the state of the military begins, leading to the complete reworking of the nation's military, including vast increases in funding and research funding. -1869-Proposals by a school teacher named Robert Downton are headed by the military, and production of chlorine gas for future use in warfare begins. Downton is subsequently promoted to the nobility. -1872-Pallasian Governmental officials purchase the private airship designed by Aerek Falkner as a template for their military airfleet. Some modifications are made to add protection to the crew area, and construction begins on three more “Reliant” class airships. -1875-Standardized education is promoted and funded by the government, the aristocracy within hoping to promote a culture of knowledge and innovation for all. -1873-Reworking of the senate, including reduced power for the King to veto, and the creation of the Lower house of the Senate for the Federal government. -1878-Embassies and diplomatic overtures to the CSA are terminated, following a series of failed negotiations between the two.